Sakura Drops
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Sakura just wanted to end the pain Sasuke caused in her heart. Read and Review Please! ONESHOT


**This is a very sad fanfic for sasusaku fans. You've been warned...**

**Some of the lines were from the song Sakura Drops. It's my favorite song.**

* * *

A year had passed since Sasuke had returned to Konoha. Yet, 17 year old Sakura wasn't very happy for some reason. She felt something amiss, but she couldn't quite explain the feeling. 

It was a rainy day and Sakura was caught in it. She just came back from her lessonat the hospital, and along her way, rain just poured down. She decided to take a shortcut home through an alley as she cursed herself for her carelessness.

A scene in the alley made Sakura halt to a stop. There, in front of her, was Sasuke kissing Ino with all the passion he had. Ino was just doing the same thing...until she opened her eyes and saw a very shocked and hurt pink-haired teenager looking at them.

"Sakura!" Ino yelped, breaking the kiss.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I..." He was lost at words.

Sakura felt her whole world crumble and her heart sink to the core of the Earth. Tears ran down her pale face uncontrollably, but it was hard to tell since it was raining. She tried to keep a calm tone as she spoke, "Sasuke...you and Ino..."

Sasuke and Ino looked away, both in embarrassment and shame.

A smile lit up on Sakura's face, surprising the couple. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly as lightning flashed. She walked forward and passed by them, acting like it wasn't a big deal to her. _The summer rain that started to fall gently streaked past my tears..._

Sasuke and Ino watched Sakura disappear into the dark shadows of the alley. "I'd better go," Ino whispered and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before walking off.

Sasuke shrugged all of the previous events off and walked back to his house. "That was awkward," he muttered to himself.

Sakura arrived at her house and softly closed the door behind her. She didn't care if she was wet, she just walked over to her couch and brought her whole body down on it, crying her heart out_. Why have I suffered...the same blows so many times?_

Sakura took one of the couch's pillows and muffled her agonizing scream, "Sasuke-kun!" She released her breath and threw the pillow aside, sobbing on her arms. "Why?" she whispered to herself between gasps and screams. "Why did life have to show me this?"

The rain drops trickled down her window as thunder and lightning made their chaotic rhythms.The cold wind blew through the trees and caused some of the plants growing on them to fall. It was a very lonely night.

It was a new, and sunny day in Konoha. A good ending after a stormy night. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were at the bridge where Team7 met most of the time five years ago. Kakashi had asked the old team to reunite one last time, meaning Sakura was coming, too.

Two minutes later, Sakura came. Her hair was tied to a pony tail, and her attire was her casual. Everything seemed normal. Except for the fact that her bright, green eyes were dark and dull and that she wasn't smiling.

"Sakura," Kakashi started off calmly,"I see you've made it." He was very calm and cheerful on the outside, but in the inside, he was very worried with her missing smile and glittering bright eyes. He just decided not to bring it up as a topic.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto piped, "You look like crap! What the heck happened to you last night?"

If Kakashi didn't have any self control, he'd fall over and punch Naruto on the head yelling, "Baka!"

Sasuke looked at her intensely. He knew exactly what happened, and he felt guilty. "Sa-" he started but was cut off when Sakura smiled and laughed. _Nani?_

Sakura stopped laughing and turned to Naruto. "Nothing happened, Naruto," she assured, "I guess I was just a little tired that's all. But now I'm ready to have some fun!" She giggled and threw her hands up in the air excitedly.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at her sudden change, but said, "Okay then. Let's get started."

Old Team7 were at the river where Naruto fell in when they were young and Sasuke had to rescue him. Sakura laughed at the memory. "Remember this place, Naruto?" she asked playfully.

Naruto pouted and mumbled, "I don't want to remember." He shot a glare at Sasuke, who in turn, smirked.

Kakashi assigned the trio to go...berry picking? Sasuke and Naruto scowled at this, but Sakura just smiled and started her assignment.

Sakura had a basket full of berries and walked over to a ledge that looked like a dead end. She took a closer look and found that it was a waterfall; a very big and fast-currented waterfall She placed her basket on the ground and stared at the running water.

_Falling in love...giving it everything_... Sakura closed her eyes and slightly leaned forward_. With a wish that this is the last heartbreak_. She then spread her arms and was about to lean her whole weight down when...

"Don't," a voice commanded.

It sounded like...Sasuke. Sakura stopped her sinful doing and turned around to stare into deep, onyx orbs. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," she greeted with a smile.

"Stop it with your little act!" Sasuke snapped, "I can see it in your eyes. You're sad, upset, and empty. Yet, you force yourself to be happy." He then spoke in a softer tone. "Just...stop it."

Sakura just kept smiling as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered, "I have to do this. There's nothing left for me in this world anymore. My parents died two years ago, my friends are fading away from my life, no one loves me, and I have no one to love." She turned her back on him to face the waterfall. "Face it. I have no reason to live. I would just suffer."

Sasuke felt guilt surround him. "Sakura..." He was stuck. He couldn't find any reason for Sakura to stay. All the things she said were true. She was all alone in the world. She ended up at a dead end in her path, while he ended up at a continuous one. It just wasn't fair.

Sakura turned to him one last time with tearful eyes. "At least..." she uttered out, "You found...someone to love. I'm happy for that." She closed her eyes tightly as she pushed her whole weight forward...falling down along with the running water. _I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my heart... _"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

But it was too late. She disappeared into the dark mist...never to be seen alive again.

_I love you. I love you. It can't be helped._

_But that has nothing to do with this..._


End file.
